Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips is a mash-up featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, and Santana. Quinn's return to McKinley is revealed as she begins singing the song alone on the auditorium stage. Joining her is Puck, followed by Mike, Santana, Mercedes, and Finn. The former seniors of McKinley (with the exception of Rachel and Kurt, who are in New York) reunite with the song. Finn, Puck, and Quinn sing on stage, Puck playing the guitar, as Mercedes, Mike and Santana sing near the auditorium seats and soon join the other three on stage. At the end, Quinn says "Home for the holidays, just as we promised." After Puck warns Finn that he'll kick his ass if he starts crying, they take each other in for a group hug. Lyrics Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination Oh, oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck and Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned For a poet and a one-man band Mike (and Santana): This wave (Santana: Wave) (Is stringing us along) (Santana: Along) Mike with Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines Oh, oh Mercedes with Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn with Alumni (Mercedes): The trouble, it might drag you down (Ooh) Finn with Santana and Alumni: If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana (Mercedes): Just know you’re not alone (Know you're not alone) Puck and Quinn: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Alumni (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Santana: Where my thought's escaping) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Where my music's playing) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Oh) Quinn: Where my love lies waiting silently for me Finn, Mercedes, and Santana with Alumni: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble, it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana (Mercedes): Just know you’re not alone (Know you're not alone) Puck and Quinn (with Santana and Alumni): Cause I’m gonna (make this place your home) Mercedes with Alumni (Santana): (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Where my music's playing) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Mercedes (and Santana): I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place your (home) Alumni (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Know you're not alone) (Santana: Where my music's playing) Mercedes with Alumni (Santana): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Woah-oh, aah) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place our home Alumni (Mercedes): Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Know you're not alone) Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Oh) Trivia *The version on GleeOnFox's YouTube channel didn't include Quinn and Puck's solos at the beginning. It was deleted after a few months, along with the other performances from the season. *This is the first time that Mike, Quinn, and Puck sing in the fourth season of Glee; as well as being the only time Mike sings a solo in the whole season. *The three people that start out on stage were part of Will's Group while the three that start in the audience were part of Sue's Kids in the Season One episode, Throwdown. * This is the third time out of four times a song named "Home" is performed in the show. This is the only time it is used in a mash-up. Errors *Although Quinn was the one singing with Mike "Just know you're not alone", Santana was seen lip-syncing along. *When Santana, Mercedes, and Mike are walking up to the stage, Santana's supposed to sing "Woah", but you can see her singing "Oh". Gallery CaptureHBH1.PNG CaptureHBH2.PNG Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o2_250.gif CaptureHBH3.PNG CaptureHBH4.PNG CaptureHBH5.PNG CaptureHBH6.PNG Quinn-puck-season-4-quinn-and-puck-32897476-600-416.jpg Fuinn - Thanksgiving.jpg Homeward Bond Home - My Picture.jpg tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo2 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo3 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo4 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo5 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo6 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo7 250.gif Tumblr mj9cd4lEpC1qa5w9eo4 250.gif mike homeward bound home.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo1 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo2 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo3 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo4 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo5 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo6 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo7 250.gif tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo8 250.gif trio.png homeward...jpg imsitting.jpg fuinn33.jpg QuinnNr42.gif QuinnNr4.gif Quinnhomeward.gif HomewardBoundHome fuck pinn.gif Homewardquinn.gif Mike homeward bound home.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto8 r3 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto9 r3 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto6 r2 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto1 r1 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto10 r2 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto7 r2 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto11 r2 250.gif tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto2 r2 250.gif 250px-08x01 Homeward Bound - Home.png Homewardboundhome.gif homeward bound- home.png homeward bound - home.png Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo1 250.gif homeward bound home.jpg homeward bound home 2.jpg homewardbound.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner